


Dark Alleys

by vcent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Knives, M/M, Mafia NCT, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcent/pseuds/vcent
Summary: The scent of winter. Of a cold so deep and sharp it would cut through life. A vampire.He did not expect to encounter an equal. He had come for an easy fight, unarmed and confident."Have you ever tried to kill one of our kind through pain alone?"
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Dark Alleys

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Violence, fights, major injuries, broken bones, blood, knives. 
> 
> It sounds worst that it actually is, but I'm listing them in case anyone wants to avoid any of the above, If I'm missing any other that I should be listing, please kindly point it out to me and I will write it down. 
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, I will fix them if you want to point them too. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was always the same alley, dark and wet and as cliche as two vampires who were supposed to be enemies meeting as lovers. The night was their time from centuries before, and the night was their time now too. For feeding, for killing, for pleasure.  
  
Taeyong still wouldn't pronounce it. Not because he feared the death of his lover as none of them could die, nor forgetfulness or rejection. Those were all human limitations that did not bound him anymore. He knew Yuta liked him, wanted him, even if he was the head of the rival gang that wanted Yuta's head on a silver plate, as ironic as it would be. He knew Yuta loved him and he loved him back. But neither would say the word. Not yet.

Yuta liked to run his fingers over Taeyong's face over and over again, sometimes for hours. Meetings that could have ended sooner were dragged through the night staring at each other while Yuta traced Taeyong's every feature. Sometimes with the tip of his soft fingers, sometimes with his sharp fangs.  
  
Taeyong did not fear for his life at those moments. Even if Yuta had put an obscenely amount of money as a reward for his dead body once. They had made amends a long time ago, when Yuta encountered him one on one, as the immortals creatures they both were. Only one could recognize another. No weapon or threat could hurt them, not really. Only the strength of an equal. And Yuta wanted to hurt him. The swiftness of his attack and the almost dance like of his movements meant Yuta had studied him. Taeyong had too. But he made the mistake of underestimating him. Clumsy, silly, impulsive. That's what Taeyong had seen and hated. As a mafia boss himself he despised anything that was done carelessly, out of line and oddly. He hadn't understood how Yuta had survived so many years until he learned the truth. Until he smelled him.  
  
The scent of winter. Of a cold so deep and sharp it would cut through life. A vampire.  
  
He did not expect to encounter an equal. He had come for an easy fight, unarmed and confident, ready to take down the whole gang in a few minutes. He was not met by anyone but the man itself, waiting patiently alone with a smirk. Taeyong had taken him for a fool and smirked back.  
  
_"Have you ever tried to kill one of our kind through pain alone?"_ Was the words Yuta greeted him with. It startled Taeyong a little. One of their kind? And then he heard it. Nothing. No rattling heart. No pulse. No fear. Coldness and cruelty. That was all. " _How long do you think you'll last?"_  
  
They had never met before. Only their gangs had encountered several times, and when they messed with each other's business, threats had been made. Taeyong had been subtle, "almost poetic", Taeil had said. Yuta had been not.  
  
Taeyong wanted a quick killing, no blood to stain his expensive satin blouse. Yuta wanted agony, a game of death in his all black fit.  
  
There was no other vampire in Yuta's gang. He was the only one of his kind, controlling an empire built on bloody bones. Taeyong had Taeil with him. Kun, Ten, Jaehyun and Doyoung. A coven of his own. "Ever the sentimental", Doyoung liked to call him. But Taeyong knew loneliness. He had know it for centuries before he found Taeil, before he turned Jaehyun and funded his coven with Kun, Ten and Doyoung's group.  
  
He knew Yuta was lonely, and that he was also a young vampire. Not as much as a neophyte but not as old as him. He was still thirsty for blood and willing to drink dry the entire world. Taeyong had been tamed with the years. He took care of big business, overthrowing governments and turning the world on it's head by strategy and not force. Yuta liked knifes.  
  
The blade of a slim dagger shone with a dying ray of sun in the sunset.  
  
_"Do you think you can hurt me with that?"_ He asked mockingly.   
  
_"It's not the instrument that harms, but the hand that wields it"._  
  
It had hurt when Yuta broke his spine, when he tore open his abdomen with the blade. And he knew it had hurt when he dislocated Yuta's shoulders and stabbed him with his own knife, or when he sunk his fangs on his neck.  
  
Who could heal faster was the only advantage. And Taeyong had it on his side from the start. His blood was thick and ancient. His skin pure granite hardened with the years. Yuta's blood was still warm as a memory.  
  
" _Does it hurt?"_ Yuta asks now when he bites and then licks on Taeyong's skin. It does. But Taeyong always smiles amused. As if he's contemplating a baby teething. Yuta just has to touch everything, taste everything, bite everything.

Taeyong spared his life back then. Out of sheer wonder and curiosity. He had not felt a real threat for centuries neither he had encountered such a full of live living dead. He had left Yuta barely tipping on the edge of death. A warning. What he hoped was a final stroke.  
  
But Yuta healed, and he came back around. More vicious, angrier, meaner. Though he kept his distance once he learned Taeyong's gang was his own coven too. Yuta was alone and he stood no chance against them.  
  
Taeyong should have rejoiced in the defeat of his enemy, but he couldn't forget Yuta's energy, determination and power.  
  
He did was unsubtle and blunt, but also possessed a beauty Taeyong could admire. One that could only be born from darkness and pain. Raw and uncut.  
  
Taeyong wanted to tame and shape him. Uncover and care for. Get to see if Yuta's mean smirk could become anything else.  
  
It could. It did. It does everytime they meet in the same dark alley. Far from their cities and the noise. Far from their gangs and the violence. A full smile that blooms something in Taeyong's cold chest. A bright spring coming to it's peak on Yuta's kiss.  
  
The warmth of their bodies against each other inside Taeyong's car. It shouldn't be. There's no blood running through their veins and no breath to held, but Taeyong still does, still feels. Only for Yuta. Only with Yuta.  
  
"Come with me". He asks for the hundredth time.  
  
"Where to?" Yuta answers yet again. A curious response.  
  
"Anywhere". It's the truth. Their future when Taeyong and the coven will have to move somewhere else in the world to keep their identities hidden from a society that believes them nothing but a horror tale.  
  
"Soon". A promise. Yuta will leave one day too. And he won't do it alone. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy spooky season! 🖤✨ It's been so long since I wrote for this pairing -or any other for a fanfiction tho-, but October is just so inspiring to me, and I literally wrote this in like an hour on my phone at 2 am (again, I'm sorry for any mistakes). Also, got a lot of visual inspiration from this beautiful fan art by [@n_ikuman](https://twitter.com/n_ikuman/status/1311793777900740608?s=20)  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
